One kiss changes all
by Lamvire922
Summary: Ginny is sick of Ron and Harry and their girlfriends. So she gets away and come back "marked" by Draco. What will become of this! Find out! DMGW
1. Default Chapter

Hey peeps Lamvi here! I hope you like my story! Here we on are the train again to Hogwarts (Ginny's 6th and Draco's 7th!

Ginny's POV:

"Gaud, Why do they (FYI: Ron/Herm & Harry/Cho) always have to have their tongues down each others throat?" She said as she left the compartment and went into another.

"Get out Weasel your taking up all MY air!" I know that sneer. I turned around to notice Draco Malfoy with his nasty look of "I hate you go away face on." He smirked when I said,

"ME taking up your shit smelling air? It's more like you intoxicating my good clean air!"

"Well, if you put it that way.........." He went up and pushed his lips against mine. I pushed him away. "Darn you didn't die! Oh well I guess I'll have toxicate your air so much if I do kiss you again you'll die!" He smirked as I turned on her heel and left.

Draco's POV:

I was sitting in a compartment reading when all of a sudden Weasel came in and I though of a really good to say just to push her buttons. So I said,

"Get out Weasel you taking up all MY air!" She looked at me and I frowned. Then she said,

"ME taking up YOUR shit smelling air? It's more like you intoxicating my good clean air!" The brat how dare her say that to me?! A Malfoy?! So I said something that would piss her off. I got really close to her so I was about ½ a inch away from her face and said,

"Well, if you put it that way............." This is not what I was thinking on saying....hold up! My face got closer and closer to hers until I KISSED her! She pushed me away and I quickly thought of a good explanation for why I just did that. Ok I got it!

"Darn you didn't die! Oh well I guess I'll have to toxicate your air so much if I do kiss you again you'll die!" I smirked as she turned on her heel and left.

Ginny's POV:

OMG! Did Draco just kiss me? Hold up did I just call Malfoy Draco?! Why did.....no....you know why he did it to push your button! "But you know you saw confusion in his eyes when you pushed away and when you left!" the voice in the back off her head said. "Oh Shut Up" she said.

"Who shut up? We didn't say anything..?" Harry said and went back to his kissing and that's the way is was the rest of the ride to Hogwarts, all you heard was slurping and smooching. I didn't pay attention to the "slurpers" all the way to school. I was lost in my own thoughts and feelings about "it".

Draco's POV:

"Oh no did I just kiss Ginny?" I said to no one at all in my empty compartment. I knew this was going to come back and haunt me this year. The worst part is I liked it too. Wait....hold up did I just call we....weas.....great now I can't call Ginny weasel! The rest of the way to school I pretended to read although I was actually lost in my own world of what was going to happen.

Ok people that's the beginning hope you liked it although it was short! Don't forget to R&R!

Hugs,

Lamvire922


	2. Back to the beggining but worse!

Hey here's my second chapter. Hope you like it! We are in the Great Hall now!

Ginny's POV:

I am so sick of Harry, Cho, Ron, and Hermione making all the time! They just do it in their spare time and don't stop. I wonder what would happen if I change into something black and different. _Slytherin_.....I wonder what would happen if I did turn dark and mysterious like Draco....hold up how did Draco get into this?!

"What's wrong W...Weasel? You like standing around like a fool?" Oh no here we go again. I turned around and saw Draco stand there smirking. I could still see the confusion in his eyes. I hope he doesn't see the confusion behind my frown! I walked out of the Great Hall to outside and for some reason he followed.

"Leave me alone you ....you...."

"What can't think of a thing to say about a handsome...?" I cut him off

"No you're a _stupido scatto viscoso_!" I knew he would never get that, but he amazed me,

"Ah, Ah, Ah...._nessun insultare_!" Oh no! He knows Italian?! NO!

"YOU KNOW ITALIAN?!"

"Yes in fact I do. There is no Malfoy who grows up not knowing a second language. Who taught you Italian? Some man you found on the street? Because we both know there is no way you could have paid for a teacher to teach you!" He smirked. Then I did something that would shut him up I slapped him straight across the face with the back of my hand. He stood there for two seconds and stared at me with hateful eyes.

"You will regret that you bitch!" He yelled and stormed off. I was afraid at that moment very afraid.

Draco's POV:

I was in the great hall when I saw _her_. So I thought just for fun I would push her buttons more.

"What's wrong W...Weasel? You like standing around like a fool?" she turned around to look at me. I saw confusion and hatred in her eyes directed at me. She went out of Great Hall probably to avoid anymore contact with me but I followed her. When she saw me she said,

"Leave me alone you.....you......"

"What can't figure out anything to say about a handsome......" She cut me off.

"No you're a _stupido scatto viscoso_!" She knew Italian?! Damn! Oh well...

"Ah, Ah, Ah....._nessun insultare_!" She looked baffled.

"YOU KNOW ITALIAN?!!!!" I laughed to myself at this. This was very funny.

"Yes in fact I do. There is no Malfoy who doesn't know a second language. Who taught you Italian? Some man you found on the street? Because we both know there is no way you could have paid for a teacher to teach you!" That was my mistake of insulting her that bad. Then she did something that knocked the fun out of it. She slapped me. I was mad so I yelled,

"You will regret that bitch!" I stormed off. That was end of that. How could she do such a thing to me, a Malfoy?!

Well that's the end of chappy 2! I hope you like it!

Hugs,

Lamvire922


End file.
